


I just might pay you back

by Hiirakiri



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blowjob???, Handjob????, M/M, Smut, Someone is gonna get some cum on their face and I'm sorry for them, This certainly is how it's happening, This is not how I intended to start putting myself and my work out there again but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiirakiri/pseuds/Hiirakiri
Summary: Vic helps Patrick out with his frustration through physical means. Physical as in sexual not as in punching his lights out (although someone probably should do that too).





	I just might pay you back

Patrick literally screamed out in frustration which startled Vic from his slumber. “what the  _ fuck _ Pat?!” the blonde said after his heart beat slowed down enough to get a full sentence out again. Pat felt frustrated that he couldn't do anything and just wanted some sort of distraction. “I'm just so fucking frustrated that I can't do anything and, hell, I just need some sort of a fucking distraction!” he answered. The blonde pondered this dilemma for a minute or two and silence enveloped them for a brief moment. Then Patrick saw Vics eyes light up and his mouth turn into a huge grin. “Oh I think I know what you need…”. The cat shirt wearing boy felt something familiar twist at the bottom of his stomach and a rush of expectations and excitement flooded his mind. The previous built up anger was instantly blown away and left nothing but a… Slightly horny mood. Vic leapt to his feet, as smooth as a cat that had smelt prey in the air. Jeans clad legs and hooded eyes were all Pat could focus on as touchy hands started doing what they did best, touch him. They went from being in his hair to around his neck. Their journey continued downwards as they visited collarbone city where a soft mouth joined in to plant kisses as gentle as butterfly wings and Pat felt his entire body ignite. The air around them smelt of hormones and felt like live electricity. Next stop were his chest which were soon released from his shirt and the mouth, which belonged to the same person as the hands, slowly started kissing and sucking his ways from the collarbones down towards the edges of his skinny jeans. Love marks were left as a trail of where he'd been.. Loved, and it made him feel so possessive over his partner. His breathing hardened which other parts of his anatomy did too. The more submissive boy sucked in his bottom lip as he locked eyes with the more dominant. The way he self consciously bit on his lip made Patrick go absolutely wild and he felt  _ something  _ throb incredibly at the sight of it all. As pretty as a picture were the scene in front of him. Victor Criss, on his knees, with his hands firmly placed on his chiseled hip bones. 

“You're so fucking- Oh you're so FUCKING hot” he gasped as pale hands slowly went beneath his pants and his boxers, gently grazing a part of his body that pulsated like crazy. The radio that he'd filtered out started playing a rock song which Victor started moving in tune to as he unbuttoned Patricks jeans. The hard part was getting them off but honestly that wasn't the goal so he settled with getting them down around Pat's ankles. Getting off the boots would have taken too much time and effort and Pat just wanted to  _ get on _ with it. Vic flashed him an amused, although still aroused, smile when the loss of pants revealed batman boxers but didn't stop stroking the bulge hiding under them. 

“Oh shut it or I'll do my business all over your face” he growled but Vic looked like this was more of a prize than a punishment. Of course Patrick knew what that damn Criss liked and he would give it to him. “You're such a nasty bitch” he said as his beloved Victor pulled down the last clothing concealing his raging hard-on. Then there it was, out in the open, standing as proud as a flagpole, already glistening a bit with pre-cum. 

“Look at the mess you've already made”. Vic looked up once again, brown eyes hidden under thick eyebrows and his face told the truth his mouth wouldn't admit. This was making him hot and very very bothered which just made Pat feel all the more giddy. He took a breath and locked gazes with a cold stare. “Clean it up”, he went in for the kill, “slut”. One platina blonde boy bit his lip as he tried to control his breathing after hearing Patrick say that. After a few seconds of hesitation a hand tightly grabbed his friend below and he let out an animalistic grunt as the hand started moving up and down rhythmically. He threw his head back and let himself be completely engulfed in the waves of pleasure. He heard Victor lick his lips and let out a moan as he felt soft lips lick the tip of his dick. The feeling of Vics wet tongue against his sensitive head. He felt a familiar pressure build up inside of him, like a song preparing for the drop to get dropped. The air had changed vastly, it were hot and heavy around them like a blanket. “Fucking suck it bitch” he said and grabbed a handful of the blonde boys hair and pushed him towards his penis. “Suck my  _ fucking  _ cock you filthy ass slut”. Vics hands never once slowed down but he were now both pumping it and sucking gently on the head of it. It emitted such a strong odor which made him roll his eyes up. In Pat his internal music just kept going higher and higher and he just  _ couldn't wait  _ for the drop, to lay his load on the beautiful face in front of him. Get it all over his moist lips and his thick brows and in his carefully styled hair. It just kept building and building til he couldn't handle it anymore, it  _ needed  _ to get released. With his fingers still entwined in blonde hair he jerked his lovers head away just before he finished, spraying his juice all over the blondes face. Vic opened his mouth in surprise which just ended up with drops of cum both on and in it. “Not too shabby” Patrick said panting with a wide grin plastered all over his smug face. “I just  _ might  _ pay you back”, he bent down and leaned in to Vics ear, whispering sweetly, “babe”. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't published any of my works since 2014 so thank you for even giving it a shot (If you've actually read it that is). Feel free to give me feedback too! I need all of it to get better, thanks in advance and have a good day! <3
> 
> //Kiri


End file.
